Field of the Invention
When using implements held by and manipulated by the fingers of one hand, such as hair-cutting shears, it occasionally happens that the user will drop the implement. If the implement is hair-cutting shears, for example, the shears may cause bodily injury when dropped, particularly if the shears are in an open position. Additionally, in the case of professional hair-cutting shears, the relationship of the blades to each other is highly precise. If the shears drop directly to the floor, they may be damaged beyond repair, because the relationship of the blades to each other may be altered. Such professional shears are expensive, often costing several hundred dollars per pair.